But you are the Inquisitor !
by ladyofthedales
Summary: Samson/Inquisitrice Lavellan - Pourquoi? -Parce que je le peux! extra fluff warning.
1. Chapter 1

**But you are the Inquisitor !**

La chambre était sombre a part quelques bougies pour éclairer a peine, il se rhabillait lentement juste pour gagner quelques secondes de plus au prés d'elle, elle était prés de la table, se versant un verre de vin,

Je suis enceinte.

Maintenant il ne savait plus comment refermer sa chemise, elle ne cessera jamais de le surprendre, il était sur le point de demander sarcastiquement « qui est l'heureux père » mais il se retint, ce n'était pas le temps de lancer des vannes - _est ce que tu compte le garder ? _ La question ne franchit pas ses lèvres de peur d'avoir l'air de s'en soucier, s'en soucier finit toujours par faire mal… alors il se contenta de baisser la tête retenir son souffle attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui offrit le verre de vin _\- la voilà sa réponse_ Il prit le verre et le vida d'un coup, il était heureux, ça ne servira a rien de le nier, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la narguer,

\- Et tout le monde saura que tu baise avec moi, quelle terrible réputation tu vas te faire Inquisitrice !

\- Tout le monde sait déjà que je couche avec toi Samson… ils essayent juste de prétendre que ce n'est pas entrain d'arriver.

-Maintenant se sera impossible d'étouffer l'affaire, ou de le nier…sauf si … Il relava la tête et planta son regard dans le sien

Elle hocha la tête et sourit, son masque de « je m'en fous je suis le plus méchant de tout Thédas » ne marchait plus avec elle -je ne compte pas mentir sur sa parenté, je désir que son père le reconnaisse !

\- Dois-je t'épouser alors ? Il lança, plus amusé qu'incrédule, cette elfe était plus folle qu'il ne croyait

\- Oui, mais on le fera en petite comité, quelques proches et amis peut être, ou peut être pas… j'ai pas envie qu'on nous jette des pierres.

\- Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Tu t'es laisser tomber enceinte, tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est un accident

-Vu ce que tu aime faire au lit, ça aurait bien pu être un accident.

Son sourire s'élargit et malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, Samson entrevit le rouge monter a ses joues, et le souvenir encore frais de ses jambes posées sur ses épaules alors qu'il se vidait sans le moindre état d'âme à l'intérieur d'elle, le fit grogner.

-Je veux un enfant, Dagna fait encore des recherches, mais s'il n'y a pas de moyens de…je garderai au moins ça.

\- Prends donc une mèche de cheveux ! Un enfant n'est pas un souvenir femme ! Cet enfant aura une vie très difficile…

\- Tu sais, les choses vont bien pour mon clan maintenant, mais jadis quand j'étais petite, j'ai connu la faim, le froid et les pieds ensanglantés par de longues marches… ça c'est une vie difficile, et je ferai en sorte que notre enfant ne connaisse rien de tel…ça va être un bon gosse …il sera bien, il sera comme toi

-Tu crois que je veux qu'il soit comme moi ? Il posa amèrement

\- Moi je veux qu'il soit comme toi. Elle lui murmura son expression adoucit par quelque chose que Samson en avait oublié l'existence.

Sur ces mots, Samson attrapa son bras et la ramena vers lui, lui encore assis sur le lit, elle debout entre ses jambes écartés, il nicha son visage dans son ventre, elle ne tarda pas a sentir le tissus de sa légère nuisette absorber l'humidité de ses larmes. Et elle su qu'elle avait eu raison.


	2. Au commencement

**Au** **commencement**

Comme chaque soir il fixa le plafond de la chambre qu'on lui avait octroyé, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le clame, juste quelques heures avant qu'un cauchemar ou la brutale irruption des gardes venus l'escorter à cette arcaniste ne l'extirpe du Fade…pourtant cette fois le réveil fut largement différent, la chaleur d'un corps qui longeait le sien et se collait a lui, le parfum d'une femme et sa peau douce, des sensations qu'il avait presque oublié venaient titiller ses sens et réveiller ses appétits. Machinalement, il jeta son bras sur elle et la rapprocha d'avantage de lui, plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et huma son odeur, que le créateur soit loué, elle était bien réelle…son corps entier se crispa, sa main par reflex saisit la gorge de cette femme que l'obscurité l'empêchait d'en distinguer les traits , elle laissa échapper un petit cris surpris, et il relâcha son emprise sur sa gorge, surtout après que son bras ne soit entré en contact avec se qui lui sembla être des seins dénudés, _si elle t'avait voulu mort elle n'aurait pas attendu que tu te réveille et ne se serait sans doute pas foutu à poils_, le son de leurs respirations saccadées remplit la chambre, aucun d'eux n'osa parler, lui resta immobile penché sur elle, avant de tenter sa chance, en agrippant l'un de ses seins, _elle s'était déshabillé pour une raison après tout_, Samson entendit le plus excitant des râle de plaisir émaner de son invitée surprise, il grogna et se jeta sur ce corps visiblement offert et étendu dans son lit, tâtant avec ses main ce qu'il ne pouvait ravager avec sa bouche, excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il ne tarda pas a vouloir plus, avec une main tremblante il saisit son érection et la guida dans la chaleur accueillante de cette femme. Il pénétra trop tôt, et se retira au bout de quelques violents coups de reins, ne s'occupant que de son propre plaisir, sa partenaire qui restait muette ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, en tout cas, elle ne disait rien et ses gémissement pouvaient indiquer la douleur comme le plaisir !il choisit de croire la seconde option juste par fierté.

Quand elle bougea enfin pour quitter le lit, Il l'attrapa par le bras

« Pas si vite ! », il resserra ses doigts autour de son bras, _mince mais musclé_, elle se pencha comme pour ramasser ses vêtement qu'elle avait probablement laissé à coté du lit, il la secoua deux fois comme pour dire « hé, je te parle ! »

« Tu vas nulle part avant de m'avoir dit qui tu es !...tu m'éc… »

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé mais il se retrouva sous elle, un couteau pressé sur sa gorge. Avec son autre main, la mystérieuse femme pris la sienne pour la mettre sur le coté de sa joue, _cette folle_ !voulait-elle une caresse ? _Non_, elle guida son doigt vers son oreille, ça lui prit quelques longues secondes pour réaliser se qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre, elle était une elfe, si il choisit de ne pas la laisser partir, il n'aurait aucune chance de la battre…car, contrairement à lui, elle voyait parfaitement dans le noir, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, pour lui signifier qu'il capitulait, jurant et maudissant, il l'entendit rire puis se rhabiller avant de partir dans le noir.

Un prologue prolongé pour expliquer comment la relation entre ces deux là a commencé.


End file.
